darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul of Cinder
|hp-plus = |souls = 75,000 |souls-plus = 264,000 }} Soul of Cinder is the final boss of Dark Souls III. Lore Soul of Cinder is an amalgamation of previous Lords of Cinder, including the Bearer of the Curse|Protagonists of Dark Souls I and II, Lord Gwyn and other characters who have linked the First Flame after Gwyn. The above can be further inferred by his quite different Japanese name, Incarnation of Kings (王たちの化身, lit. Outachi no Keshin), pointing out that he is many, not just one. The description from Soul of the Lords leaves no doubts; he is all Lords of Cinders since Gwyn, including him. :''Note: More details to his lore will be added on a later date, once more info becomes available.'' Attacks and moveset The Soul of Cinder boss fight contains two main phases to it: Phase 1 Soul of Cinder starts out with a standard sword, one-handed moveset, swinging it about quick with slices and slams that are relatively easy to avoid. Once he has taken some damage, Soul of Cinder will then cycle through three extra movesets along with the starting moveset. Soul of Cinder's movesets are based off of magic types in the game, excluding hexes. In the "sorcery" phase, Soul of Cinder will change his sword into a stave or catalyst and will use spells to attack the player, like Soul Greatsword and Homing Soul Mass. His "pyromancy" moveset consists of his weapon being a curved sword and use of spells such as Fire Orb and a possible form of Power Within. His third and final "miracle" moveset entails the use of a lance- or spear-type weapon and uses Wrath of the Gods and a Heal spell. Phase 2 His second phase begins once he's been defeated in the first one. He will abandon his previous moveset from phase 1 and restore his health to full, beginning to use a moveset almost reminiscent to Lord Gwyn from Dark Souls, with the exception of a few new attacks. Soul of Cinder will increase in speed and damage at this point. New attacks include three Sunlight Spear attacks. The first being a standard thrown Sunlight Spear attack. The second attack being a Sunlight Spear thrown skyward; shortly afterward, a shower of homing Sunlight Spears will rain down upon the player, dealing massive damage, similar to Splintering Lightning Spear from Dark Souls II. The final attack is where Soul of Cinder throws a Sunlight Spear into the ground, causing a small ground based area-of-effect. Soul of Cinder's sword attacks are identical to Gwyn's and dodged in a similar manner. Soul of Cinder will have a new, fast combo that, if caught up in, will juggle the player in the air. The last attack of this combo is a stab into the ground that causes a large fire area-of-effect explosion. Also, the combo attacks have a fire projectile that will damage the player at the range. Drops *Soul of the Lords Category:Incomplete Category:Dark Souls III: Bosses